


Happy Birthday, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Wedding/Wedding Planning Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beaches, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Consensual, Dinner, Engaged Couple, Engagement, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Slash, Surprises, Walks On The Beach, Wedding Planning, Weddings, engagement ring - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 14:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny gets surprised for his birthday, Did he like it?, Stay Tuned!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!*





	Happy Birthday, Danno:

*Summary: Danny gets surprised for his birthday, Did he like it?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!*

 

“This is amazing, Steve”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he took in the romantic setting, He was touched by how much time, & effort that his lover put into his planning for his birthday. Danny loves it when his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, shows his wonderful side, when it’s just the two of them.

 

“You deserve the world, & much more, Happy Birthday, Danno”, Steve said to him with a smile, & the blond just kissed him in response to it. He set Danny up at the table, & just served him the wonderful food, that he arranged for them. “You are the # 1 important person in my life, along with the kids”, The Loudmouth Detective said this to him, “You are mine”, & they continued on with their fun evening.

 

They walked on the beach, & it was just a perfect way to end the evening, Steve decided to make his move, & he stopped walking, Danny turned around, & asked this, “Is everything okay, Babe ?”, & he gave him his full attention. Steve reassured with a nod of his head. He got one knee, & the handsome shorter man gasped, & knew what was gonna happen next.

 

“Danny “Danno” Williams, You are the best part of me, You & the kids make me so happy, I never want to lose this feeling, I never got my happily ever after, Now I do”, He took a deep breath, & said with hope in his eyes, as he looked at his golden adonis.

 

“What I am trying to say to you is, Would do you me the honor of becoming my husband ?, Marry me, Please ?”, Danny got him up, & off of his knees. “of course, I will”, They kissed passionately, & the newly engaged couple went on with their evening.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
